robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Treginzo - A Burning Threat
NOTE: This is the first Creepypasta I have posted on this website. Share your thoughts below! About Treginzo Treginzo is a Roblox account who joined sometime in 2019. He's joined a few games and made his own, but he is pretty creepy just to hear this story. Chapter 1 - A normal day... I logged on to Roblox one day, and it felt normal. Until I checked my messages. There was a couple of them. Most were friend request accepted messages, but I saw a message at the top of the list from a user called 'Treginzo'. Before reading, out of curiosity, I checked his profile. He had a Roblox visor and a Red head, Gray arms, Pure Black torso and Black legs. It looked ordinary. I then read the message. Chapter 2 - The message... I checked the message after looking at his profile. It said "May I use your Computer?". As the stupid kid I was, I replied "Yes.". He then took control of my cursor, and he logged me out. He then logged into an account called Treginzo. He then joined a game. I could only watch. It wasn't scary up until now, as the game he joined was called 'Prove It'. I've heard of that game before and played it a good few times. Chapter 3 - Prove It... 5 seconds after he joined the game, he typed this in chat: ':sacrifice timmyboyluckypig'. I was pretty terrified to see what would happen. Treginzo lanced towards the player. He ripped out the avatar's organs and lit the body on fire. The player left, leaving blood on the floor. I quickly grabbed my phone and looked timmyboyluckypig up. He was nowhere to be seen. He was banned. Treginzo then left the game. Chapter 4 - The voice call... He then opened Discord and sent a friend request to timmyboyluckypig. He accepted. He then started a voice call. Treginzo didn't say a word for some time, while timmyboyluckypig was asking him if he was alright. Then, I heard a knife slicing timmyboyluckypig's heart. He screamed and fell to the floor. It was not pretty. I used by backup PC, as my main PC was out for repairs. Then, the Roblox backround turned black, with red blood markings where the Advertisments would be. Chapter 5 - A close call... Then, my laptop backround turned dark black, with the dead bodies of people who Treginzo killed. He then turned for me. I could access my cursor, but when I played Prove It, he joined. He then said ':sacrifice coughinyTgs'. My avatar was murdered in the same gruesome way timmyboyluckypig was sacrificed. I then entered a call with him. He then chanted 'You are next.' 10 times before a knife stuck out of my computer. I closed my computer as fast as I could. I opened it shortly after and went back on Roblox. Nothing out of the ordinary, same blood scrapes, same dead bodies, everything. He then redirected me to a game. It was called 'Burn... Burn... Burn...'. Chapter 6 - Burn... Burn... Burn... Once I was re-directed, I spawned nearby a free model Roblox HQ. Out of curiosity, I entered. I was immediately jumpscared, while the game crashed. I didn't scream. I heard from a user that if you screamed, you would fall off your chair. I had heard this a few months ago. My homepage then turned red, but then, I saw a ban screen. It stated my account was deleted. I wasn't that shocked. I then saw a BSoD error. The error code was: CRITICAL_PROCESS_DIED. Conclusion. I sold my backup PC after this. I got my main PC back, which is how I managed to write this. I checked his profile on a new account, and he had gone permanently offline. He looked like an abandoned account. I completely forgot about him after I wrote this. I began doing normal stuff after this, while also playing other games (Universe Sandbox and Apex Legends). UPDATE: I consider him a Hacker. Remember, Treginzo will come back... Soon... April 4th, 2019... be prepared... he will do what happened here to you all... Oh, and if you're wondering what happened to timmyboyluckypig, his account was unbanned after Treginzo went offline, but his avatar was all black with a slightly brighter torso, like he had saved Ubooly by playing her game.